Retribution
by Rakkorian Artisan
Summary: This is a story based on the life of Terra, a young girl who is the second last descendant of a royal family. Her parents and uncle, the only rulers of the planet are all dead in a planet-wide war. The new royal family is seeking to take her life. Along with her cousin/aunt Mitsuki, Terra will attempt to take back the throne. Will she succeed, or will she die trying...
1. Preface

_**Retribution**_

_** By: Rakkorian Artistan**_

Eons ago, before life had taken form. A planet that was very similiar to Earth was at the lowest point in it's history. A great war had just ended. This war is known in legend as **The War of Rulers. **It was called this because the ruler of the planet, Kai Yukisan had been betrayed by his own wife, Alice Zeroe. Alice had betrayed Kai because she wanted to rule the planet instead of her husband. She had turned just about the whole planet's population against Kai, except for Kai's elite warriors, The Yukisan Hatake. This unit was composed only of 501 men and women strong. These men and women were of different clans and warrior castes. Some were plain warriors, others were wizards, sorcerers, and halfbreeds. Two people from the Yukisan Hatake were very special beings. Their names were Jay Yukisan and Connie Angelsai. Jay was a halfbreed human and lightning revenant, he was next in line to lead the planet if Kai was ever to die. Connie was another halfbreed, she was a demon-angel, the only one of her kind. Before The War of the Rulers, Jay and Connie were married and soon after Connie was pregnant. When Connie conceived their child, a little girl they named Terra. They sent her to a far away place where nobody could find her during the war. Jay and Connie planned to retrieve Terra once the war was over, but they never did. Kai and all of the Yukisan Hatake had perished, including Jay and Connie. Alice had been injured, but still living, and now she rules the planet causing chaos and torment to all the people. The war was over, but without a proper leader, the planet fell into disorder... but where there is complete darkness...there is always a little light just waiting to shine and break the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

_** Chapter 1**_

"Terra!," called Mitsuki. Mitsuki was Jay's younger sister, who like Jay, was a halfbreed human-lightning revenant. She had black hair and had delicate facial features, she looked to be in her late twenties. "Where has that girl gone. She certainly has inherited my brother's love of mischief," Mitsuki says with a chuckle. "Mitsuki-san! Help!," cries a voice a few yards off. Mitsuki sighs," not again." She runs off towards the voice. When Mitsuki arrives at the location where she heard the voice, she sees a small blonde girl running away from a shadow demon, the locals in that part of the planet. The small girl runs to Mitsuki and hides behind her. Mitsuki looks at the shadow demon and laughs," What did she do now Zane?" The shadow demon changes his form into a human male. "She hit me with a huge boulder and ran away...again," says the exhausted demon in disguise. "He scared me! I was just taking a walk and he came out of the shadows and said something to me that scared me!," cries the little girl. "All I did was come out of the shadows to come and say Hi to you Terra," says Zane. "Sorry about that Zane. I'll take her home now," says the embarrased Mitsuki. "Alright Mitsuki. Have a good day," after Zane says that, he changes into his real form and slips into the shadows. "Geez Terra, did you really have to try and hit him with a boulder?" asks Mitsuki as her and Terra are walking home. "I was scared ok!" shouts Terra. Mitsuki smiles and thinks about how her brother was always like this when they were little kids. Terra is a small blonde girl. She's 15, a typical teenager, with a typical teenager attitude. She has the blue eyes of a lightning revenant like her father, the form of an angel like her mother, and the powers to control the earth which mystifies all people who know her story. Terra is always discovering something new about herself. From new powers to parts of her parent's origins. Terra is mumbling something to herself as four warriors carrying the Zeroe clan symbol on their armor appear in front of them. "Attention Mitsuki Yukisan and Terra Darkseid! You are under arrest for carrying on the legacy of the Yukisan and Darkseid clan. You are to come with us to Queen Zeroe's castle to be executed," orders the first warrior. The other three warriors unsheath their swords and point them at the two females. "Terra run!", shouts Mitsuki as her body is consumed in a blue cloud. "I'm not leaving you Mitsuki!," shouts Terra as her eyes and hands start to glow yellow. "Restrain then with as much force required!," orders the first guard. As the blue cloud disappears from around Mitsuki she looks totally different. She is now dressed in blue armor and lightning is cackling around her body. "Stand down, and I'll let you live," orders Mitsuki as lightning strikes the ground in front of her. "The only person who we will stand down to is Queen Alice herself peasant!," shouts the first warrior as the others charge towards Mitsuki. Boom! A huge boulder crushes the three charging warriors. "Go back to your queen and tell her that the rightful ruler of this planet is coming to take back the throne," says Terra who is floating on a boulder above him. "I will not deliver any message for you to my queen!," says the warrior. "Suit yourself," says Terra with a smile as she jumps off the boulder she was standing on and lands on the ground. The boulder that was still in the air falls onto the warrior, crushing him. "I had it under control Terra," says Mitsuki as she changes into her human form. "They were gonna kill you Mitsuki-san, I just saved your life," counters Terra as she walks back to their house. "Terra! I forgot to tell you something, you're starting high school next week. We have to move to Murikami City. That's where the high school is located," says Mitsuki as she runs after Terra. Terra rolls her eyes and says, " I don't wanna go to school though Mitsuki. It's boring." Mitsuki sighs and says," It's the school where your parents went. You can also meet new friends there." Terra scoffs,"It's not like I have a choice do I." "Nope," says Mitsuki as she smiles. "Fine," says Terra as she walks to her room to pack her things. Mitsuki crosses her arms and smiles," She's just like Jay." Mitsuki goes to pack her things as well, as they prepare to move to Murikami City.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One week later...

Terra is walking down the hall of Murikami High (her new high school). "This is so boring...," says Terra with a sigh. **Ring! **"I guess it's time I get to class," says Terra as she starts running down the hall. **Crash!** "Hey, watch where you're going!", shouts a boy who looks to be about Terra's age. "You watch where you're going! I'm gonna be late for class!," shouts Terra as she stands up. "Well so am I," says the boy as he picks up his books. Terra picks up her books off the floor as well. As both teens have picked up all their things the boy stares at Terra with wide eyes filled with surprise and worry, even fear. "What's wrong?," asks Terra with a puzzled look. "Nothing," says the boy as he runs away as fast as he can. Well that was weird, Terra thinks to herself. Terra starts to walk toward her first class, _Magic_. Terra knocks on a door that is supposedly her magic class. "I hope this isn't boring," says Terra to herself. "Oh don't you worry about this class being boring Ms. Darkseid. This will be far from boring. Please, come into class, it's your first day and you're already late." says a voice. **Poof! **The door opens in front of Terra, revealing a classroom full of students. At the front of the students is a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a bandana covering his right eye. "Welcome to Magic 101 Ms. Darkseid. I am Mr. Endo," says the masked man with a bow. "Thank you sir, and is it alright if you just call me Terra?," says Terra. "No problem Terra. Class! Let's give a warm welcome to Terra Darkseid, the newest student here at Murikami High," says Mr. Endo. Some of the class applaude, others say ,"Welcome,", and others do nothing at all but stare at Terra. As the welcomes and applause die down, Mr. Endo asks Terra if could tell the class a bit about herself. "Sure Mr. Endo. Well, I'm Terra as you all know. I'm the last of the Darkseid clan that was killed in the War of Oblivion. I'm also one of the two Yukisan descendants left," as Terra says the names of the clans the students start murmering to each other. Even Mr. Endo's one visible eye goes wide as he hears the names of her clans. "Is something wrong?," asks Terra very puzzled. "SHH! I'm sorry Terra. It's just that we thought both of those clans were wiped out in the War of Oblivion," says Mr. Endo regaining his calm posture. "Well, I guess you were all wrong," says Terra with a smile. "Yes we were Terra. Can you do any magic? The Yukisan clan were the best mages, wizards, and sorcerers on the whole planet," says Mr. Endo with a smile behind his mask. " Of course I can do magic! My father was Jay Yukisan and my uncle was Kai Yukisan, the best warriors/spell casters on the planet," says Terra with a smile. "I doubt you can do anything like they could do," shouts a girl in the back of the classroom. "Wanna bet," asks Terra with an evil grin. "The girl walks up to the front of the class in a very fashionistic manner. "You're on...unwanted reject," shouts the girl. "Alright girls. Let's not get out of hand here. I don't want anybody in my class dying," says Mr. Endo with an alert tone of voice. "Don't worry Mr. Endo, I'm just gonna show this little brat to show some manners," says Terra with a reassuring smile. "Alright then. Let's take this little contest to a different setting, I don't want my classroom getting desroyed on the first day of the school year," says Mr. Endo. **Teleport!** **Poof!** The whole class disappears from the classroom and reappears in the school's gym. "Mr. Endo walks into the middle of the gym, spreads his arms out into the air and says, **"Azaral Metrios Zatani!" **As Mr. Endo says this spell, the whole gymnasium transforms into a plain earth battlefield. "Perfect, I'm in my element," says Terra to herself. "Alright class, stay behind the magic barriers that will protect you from this battle," Mr. Endo says cautiously. "Wait!," shouts the other girl who Terra is going to fight. The girl whispers an enchantment. As she finishes saying the enchantment she is surrounded by a cloud of green smoke. When the cloud disappears the girl is clothed in green armor. She has brown hair and green eyes. "I see that we have a nature sorceress here," says Terra with a smile. "Yes, I am a nature sorceress. I'm Miko Zeroe," says the girl with an evil grin. Terra's eyes go wide with surprise as she looks at Miko, then her eyes and hands start to glow a fierce yellow. "I will kill you!," shouts Terra as she starts to float on a boulder. The whole class, including Mr. Endo, stare at Terra with fear. "You and your whole clan will pay for killing my parents!," shouts Terra as she throws huge boulders at Miko."**Azaral Metrios Zatani," **shouts Mr. Endo as a white sword of light destroys the boulders that would've crushed Miko. Mr. Endo teleports out of the magical barrier and into the middle of the gym. "Alright class, everyone is dismissed for the day, except for you Terra," says Mr. Endo in a very serious tone. All the students teleport out of the gym and to their homes, except for Terra and Mr. Endo. "This is just great," thinks Terra as Mr. Endo walks toward her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Endo walks to Terra and stares at her with a mad look with his one eye. "Terra, this is your first day at Murikami High. I really expected better from you, considering you are from such a great lineage, but then again... Jay was always a hothead," says Mr. Endo in deep thought. Terra looks at Mr. Endo in surprise and asks," You knew my father?" Mr. Endo laughs and says," I knew both your father and mother. They were two of my closest friends. I even knew your uncle." Terra stares at Mr. Endo. "I know that you're shocked, but let me tell you something. I was supposed to join the Yukisan Hatake, but your father asked me to stay and teach here when you were born. He asked me to watch over you if he and Connie ever were to die in battle. When I heard of their deaths I was heartbroken. It is my duty as your father and mother's last living friend to watch over you and protect you from Queen Zeroe's army," says Mr. Endo with a confident look. "Well, I don't need your help Mr. Endo, thanks for the offer but my aunt is the only other person left in the Yukisan clan other than me. She is well able to defend me," says Terra with an annoyed look. "Yes, I know Mitsuki very well. She is able to defend you...but you do need someone to help you in Murikami City. And I'm just the person to help you. Please take me to Mitsuki," says Mr. Endo plainly. "Fine," says Terra as she starts walking away. "She is a different one...," says Mr. Endo to himself thoughtfully as he follows after Terra.


End file.
